


Boxes in the Living Room

by Badgermole



Series: Colors [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Autism, BOXES, Colors, Cookies, Fluff, Food mention, Gen, dad!logan, kid!virgil, kitchen, moving in, nonverbal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badgermole/pseuds/Badgermole
Summary: Patton moves in and Virgil has a bit of a crisis.(Just read it, Nike Swoosh)





	Boxes in the Living Room

Logan carefully placed the last dirty dishes to soak in the sink. He shakily adjusted the glasses on his nose. Logan glanced over his shoulder out to the kitchen table where Virgil was still seated. Virgil sat with his head mostly down with his eyes closed. The young boy had spent half the day following Roman around school. While he always seemed to have fun playing with his friend and learning new things, being in a more unfamiliar environment with so many people just drained Virgil of all his energy.

Logan took a few calming breaths before heading back toward the table. He and his son had something important to discuss and then Virgil could go up to bed. The sleepy boy flinched slightly at the sound of his father’s footsteps. Logan felt a bit of guilt begin to bubble in his chest; Virgil had fallen asleep in his chair.

“Purple, I have an important question to ask you.” He pulled out the chair next to his son. Logan’s normal serious monotone voice softened. “You can go up to bed right after.”

Virgil blinked repeatedly before taking a quick glance at the pocket on the left side of Logan’s chest. He was too tired to try using his word card. He and Blue had always communicated easily without them.

“You know how Blue and I are in a romantic relationship together.” Logan began slowly. He reached up to his chest to stroke his tie, but his hand grabbed nothing. He blinked confused before remembering that he had taken it off for the day. “I would like to know if you would be okay if Blue moved into our house with us. He would stay in my room. Of course he would bring his belongings, but you will still have your room and very little would change.”

Virgil sat staring down at his lap and Logan was sure that the young boy had fallen asleep again. Perhaps it was too much to ask of his son. He had concluded that Patton for all intents and purposes already lived in their home. Patton spent most of his time after school in the Sanders home, he ate and cooked. He had even stayed the night a few times, though Logan wasn’t sure if Virgil had been aware of it.

Logan was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of small feet thumping up the stairs. The bespectacled man blinked in confused. Virgil must have answered and decided to leave while Logan was preoccupied with this thoughts.

“I’ll have to ask again tomorrow.” Logan nervously chuckled to the empty room. Oh boy, he hoped Virgil had said yes.

 

Virgil leaned back onto his heels and tilted his head as far back as it could go. In front of him was a huge stack of cardboard boxes. Patton’s bubbly handwriting decorated the sides with labels and doodles of cats and dogs. The amount of boxes that had overrun the living room had greatly decreased since the morning. Thomas and Roman had stopped by for an hour or so to help. While most boxes were too big or too heavy for the younger boys, Roman made quick work of ordering the adults around. Virgil on the other hand helped arrange and watch over Patton’s stuffed animal collection.

The house had calmed down now. Most of the essentials had been unpacked and stored away. Virgil smiled to himself at the relaxing atmosphere. With a quick glance around, Virgil hesitantly reached out his hand and started tracing the doodles. Sure the move had been a bit much at times, so many people and things in his house, but Virgil was happy. Patton was very nice and he made his dad happy. They were both Blue with the same glasses.

Virgil’s smile grew as he traced another dog head. He was happy he convinced Patton to follow him back to his dad… and that he got to play with the ducks. He wasn’t great with people, they were confusing and he just didn’t like interacting with them. But Patton was different. Virgil saw him and immediately liked him and just needed to show him to his dad.

Patton was loud and a lot and didn’t understand Virgil like his dad or Roman, but Virgil liked him. He wondered if Patton knew. The purple haired boy moved on to trace the bubbly letters. Sometimes like how he didn’t understand people, people didn’t understand him. He furrowed his brow slightly. It was important that Patton knew. His dad said it was important the people you loved knew it. Virgil didn’t know what Patton knew though. How was he supposed to know?

Virgil would feel the slight pressure of the word card in his pocket. While his one hand finished tracing the ‘n’ in kitchen, his other drummed his fingers over his pocket. He could use that. The Blues got very happy whenever he pulled it out and pointed to the words.

Or he could write. They were happy when he colored and wrote with his crayons, even if they couldn’t figure out what he had made.

 Or he could look up more. People, for some reason, seemed to like to look at each other in the eyes. Virgil shook his head. He didn’t really like that idea at all.

Or he could get a gift. Gift swapping was something Virgil had done before. Patton liked getting things. With all the boxes in the house, Virgil knew Patton liked _things_.

Someone came back down the stairs, but Virgil was too focused to put any thought into figuring out who it was. Whichever Blue it was said something to him, probably ‘hi’ they said hi to him a lot, and Virgil moved on to another dog doodle. Suddenly has hand fell forward, the box was gone. Virgil blinked a few times before he registered that Patton was staring at him, his head cocked with a soft smile on his face.

Virgil pulled his arm back and let it snake up into his sweatshirt.  Patton let out a chuckle.

“Sorry for startling you kiddo. I have to borrow this box.” Patton shifted the box in his arms. “We’re almost all done and then the living room will be yours again!”

Virgil flicked his eyes around the left side of Patton’s chest, the box blocking the normal heart patch he would look at. Patton was busy. He still had time to figure out how to make sure that Patton knew that he liked him.

 

 Virgil shuffled awkwardly around the small kitchen. He had planted himself in the kitchen and waited until it was dinner time. Patton always cooked when he was over. Virgil may have been small and wasn’t allowed near the knives or the stove or the oven or hot pots… but he was going to help Patton with dinner.

Patton finally showed up in the kitchen. While Logan worked by starting dinner at the same time each day, Patton would always work having dinner done at the same time each day. It had taken a bit for Virgil to get used to. But now Patton was here. Patton jumped a bit at seeing Virgil in the middle of the small kitchen. It was rather rare for Virgil to be in the kitchen, let alone so close to dinner time.

“Hey there Purple. Did you need something?” Patton asked trying to hide his surprise.

Virgil glanced to the right side of Patton’s chest and shakily pulled out his ID card. He shuffled closer to Patton’s leg so the other could see clearly.

<Purple> <HELP> <Blue>

Patton let out a whispered ‘oh’ as he straightened up from peaking over Virgil’s shoulder. Thomas had just texted saying that he had ordered the Blues and Virgil some pizza; they had worked hard and he was sorry he couldn’t have stayed and helped for longer. Patton quickly glanced to the living room where Logan was sitting with a book in his lap.

“Let me just ask your dad first, okay?”

Virgil’s eyes flicked to the small heart patch before Patton practically dashed over to his boyfriend. After some whispering and glances back toward the kitchen, Patton returned with a small smile on his face.

“Green is getting us food,” Patton started slowly not wanting to upset Virgil. “But, we can make a side. Okay?”

Virgil’s eyes flicked to the left side of Patton’s chest and tension disappeared from both their shoulders.

 

Logan sleepily walked into the kitchen. He may have fallen asleep in his chair for an undetermined amount of time. The sight of the kitchen and the two most important people in his life shocked him fully awake.

Virgil was standing on a step stool completely covered in flour while Patton was licking raw cookie dough off of a spoon. Virgil was running his hand over the counter which was covered in mini chocolate chips.

“Blue!” Virgil said joyfully. He waved toward his dad, eyes up towards Logan’s chin. Chips flew across the room. The small boy had forgotten he was holding them.

“I…I thought you were making salad…” Logan stated wide eyed at the complete disaster zone of a kitchen. He was sure there were more ingredients on the ground and on each other than in the bowls.

Patton giggled as he pulled off his oven mitts.

“Cookies are much more fun.” Patton skillfully navigated the bowls and spatulas that littered the floor. He placed a quick floury peck on Logan’s cheek. “Besides, Purple didn’t want salad.”

Patton winked back at the boy who had returned to playing with the chocolate chips. Logan shook his head, but a smile was across his face.

“You too are not allowed in the kitchen together ever again.” Logan chuckled and lightly kissed Patton.

“Blue.” Virgil giggled and a few chocolate chips bounced off the two older men.


End file.
